1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a common channel signaling network, and more particularly, to an apparatus for interworking between heterogeneous No. 7 signaling networks and method thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, common channel signaling (CCS) is a signaling method in which traffic lines and signaling lines are operated. Signals for calls are transmitted via the signaling lines. A No. 7 signaling network is one common channel signaling method.
Since a No. 7 signaling network is configured according to the then current recommendation to the ITU-T, or by different providers, heterogeneous No. 7 signaling networks exist.
FIG. 1 is a drawing illustrating the relationship between heterogeneous No. 7 signaling networks. As illustrated in FIG. 1, signaling point C carries out interconnection between signaling network x and signaling network y, which are different from each other.
Signaling point C executes a signaling network management function of appropriately reconstructing a signaling network in order to ensure a reliable transmission of a signaling message, according to the requirements for signaling network performance even when a signaling link and a signal transfer point are in an abnormal state. Signaling point C further provides a signaling message handling function of reliably transferring a signaling message generated by a user part of an originating signaling point to a target user part of a destination signaling point.
Signaling point C integrally manages signaling networks, regardless of the types of signaling networks. Thus, a signaling network management that conforms to the characteristics of the corresponding signaling network is performed by judging a signaling network to which the destination signaling point of the corresponding signaling message belongs whenever the corresponding signaling message is discriminated. In addition, since signaling network x and signaling network y are separate signaling networks, signaling point C performs the screening function of a signaling network management message.
Referring to FIG. 2, signaling point C includes a message discrimination unit 1, a message distribution unit 2, and a message routing unit 3, so as to perform the signaling message handling function. The message discrimination unit 1 determines whether or not the destination signaling point of a signaling message is a signaling point to which the message discrimination unit 1 belongs. If the destination signaling point is a signaling point to which the message discrimination unit 1 belongs, the message distribution unit 2 distributes the signaling message to the corresponding local user part. If not, the message routing unit 3 routes the signaling message to an ultimate destination signaling point.
The related art interworking between heterogeneous No. 7 signaling networks has various problems. For example, signaling networks must be separated from each other in view of the management of signaling networks since the interworking between the networks means the interworking between signaling messages. However, because a signaling point for interworking between heterogeneous No. 7 signaling networks in the related art integrally carries out the signaling network management function regardless of the types of signaling networks, each signaling network must perform the additional function of screening a signaling network management message of other signaling networks.
In addition, since the signaling point for interworking between heterogeneous No.7 signaling networks in the related art carries out the signaling message handling function regardless of the types of signaling networks, the signaling network to which the destination signaling point of the corresponding signaling message belongs must be judged whenever the corresponding signaling message is discriminated, thus increasing the load of the signaling point.
Moreover, when another interworking between signaling networks is necessary, the existing software for executing the signaling network management function cannot be reused, but instead requires an overall modification. Consequently, a lot of time and cost is needed for functional stabilization.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.